


Beast in the making

by sweetlikesugar



Series: Dream Pack Adam AU [4]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, Prokopenko's side of story, Smoking, super short sorry about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 04:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10846044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetlikesugar/pseuds/sweetlikesugar
Summary: Adam Parrish wanted to hide the monster under his skin and Prokopenko wanted to unleash it





	Beast in the making

**Author's Note:**

> Prokopenko's thought process during Adam's integration with the Pack, it won't make sense if you didn't read the first work (I also am fed up with ppl treating Prokopenko as Kavinsky's sex doll, but there will be a separate work for that lmao)

Adam Parrish was marvelous.

 

That was the first thing Prokopenko thought of him when he stumbled out of the bathroom stall, mind heavy with marijuana. He saw something in this boy that didn't let him leave him alone.

 

When he saw Adam at the party he had a shadow of hope. Offering cigarettes, he tried to soften Adam's hostile attitude. Prokopenko wasn't stupid, he knew that people gossiped, that they assumed basing on his association with Kavinsky, he knew they talked. He never cared. Until this boy.

 

He was being annoying. On purpose. Pestering the boy day after day, feeding him packs of cigarettes, getting on his nerves. He'd love to say he was a bigger person, but he wasn't. He collected hesitant smiles, counted inhales and exhales of smoke. He saw the beast lurking in Adam's gaze, he saw the venom running through his veins and he thought it was beautiful. Sending Swan to join Adam in his silence was one of his better ideas.

 

He saw how Swan got immidiately protective of Adam, trailing after him at the party, eyeing the damage done by heavy fists. It pleased him to no end. He saw how quickly Jiang took to him too, kidnapping Adam on countless rides, countless visits in piercing parlours and his mind howled with joy, because this monster of a boy was getting comfortable in their company and Prokopenko was proud.

 

When Adam texted him Prokopenko was terrified. It was stupid. He was terrified of chasing the boy away, of overwhelming him with shadows. But what he saw was not a boy, but a canvas of black and blue and Prokopenko saw red.

 

When Adam moved in, it was everything Prokopenko dreaded and dreamed of. Adam Parrish was ridiculously low-maintance and it made Prokopenko want to spoil him _rotten,_ because this boy deserved stars. It took time before Adam undwound, but when he did he was lethal. He was cruel and vicious and everything Prokopenko hoped for, because life made Adam Parrish develop skin from jagged glass and acidic blood and he was savage enough to give it all back.

 

Seeing Adam Parrish branded, in the same way he was, drove Prokopenko wild. The same mark he carried on his sternum now adored Adam's wrist and it made everything final, it made this boy _theirs._ It was beautiful to see this boy bloom, growing into his body and into his rage. To see him bask in the poison in his veins, admiring his newly aquired claws, throwing around smiles sharp as razors and words cutting like knives, Prokopenko felt ecstatic to see Adam Parrish reveal his true self.

 

Using Gansey and Lynch to lead Adam away from Kavinsky was low, but Prokopenko was never a man of honour. Not when it got him alone with the boy he wanted for so long. And despite the lingering aftertaste of pills that Kavinsky religiously fed to the boy all night, kissing Adam Parrish was much more than Prokopenko thought it would be. Kissing Adam Parrish was like getting caught in the eye of a storm, it was the moment of breathlessness after getting punched, it was the bass shaking his core and humidity of exhale beading on his top lip. Clawing at each other with frantic hands and clumsy lips sliding along collarbones, Prokopenko found home in a boy full of poison.

 

Crossing Kavinsky was not something he expected. He didnt expect company in his desire, but he knew Kavinsky for long enough to know how to fight their fights. Agreeing to share was the most he was willing to go for, because he wanted this boy to be _his._ Him and Kavinsky were friends, partners in crime and everything else and despite the opinion he had, about bending every way Kavinsky wanted him to, he knew and Kavinsky knew too, that when Prokopenko fought he fought dirty and struck to kill.

 

Having Adam Parrish finally, is a thrilling experience. The boy is a cloud of acidic smoke, gallons of poison flowing through his blood stream and a mouthful of crushed glass. It's exhilarating to watch. He's not the only one bursting with pride, he sees it in Jiang's knowing smiles, in Kavinsky's possesive touches, in Swan's quiet protectiveness and in Skov's theatrical irritation and overall shitty attitude.

 

They stripped Adam Parrish of the unnecessary coat of pretense and and illusion, bared his rotting bones and made the world choke on his poison. They helped Adam accommodate to the monster under his skin and it was a sight to behold.

 


End file.
